Handheld portable systems such as mobile electronic devices (“MEDs”) may be used in both indoor and outdoor environments. In certain instances, the MED may be used in an extremely low temperature environment (e.g., a shipping yard in the winter, an industrial freezer, etc.). When the user is operating the MED in the low temperature environment, the user expects the MED to operate as effectively as it does in average temperature environments. However, in the low temperature environment, the functionality of certain components of the MED may be significantly degraded or possibly terminated. For example, when subjected to the low temperature environment, an internal circuitry, a battery, and/or a display screen of the MED may experience impaired performance. The circuitry may develop frost or condensation; the chemical reactions within a battery may proceed at a reduced rate; the display screen may fade or exhibit a delayed response time.
In addition, only a small percentage of a total number of MEDs owned by the user may be subjected to the low temperature environment. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a single model of the MED which is adaptable to maintain unimpaired operation in the low temperature environment.